


Их встреча — их прощание

by Athelas_Kingsfoil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelas_Kingsfoil/pseuds/Athelas_Kingsfoil
Summary: — Арья…И если от этого судорожного выдоха, каким прозвучало ее имя в устах брата, где-то далеко, за Узким морем, в Браавосе, храм Многоликого бога рухнул на головы его прислужникам, какое ей было до этого дело?





	Их встреча — их прощание

— Что пишут? — девочка сидела на холодном каменном подоконнике, наблюдая, как люди снуют по двору. Все пытались свыкнуться, что народа становилось больше с каждым днем, а работы, тем временем, не убавлялось.

Она бросила взгляд на леди Винтерфелла и отметила про себя, как поджались ее губы и сошлись брови у переносицы. Не то чтобы ей нравилось проводить время с Сансой, но Джон задерживался, а девочка извелась от скуки. Кинжалы, топоры, копья и наконечники для стрел из драконьего стекла начали делать не так давно, чтобы можно было свободно брать их для тренировок. Убивать в замке было некого, во всяком случае, пока, а иных талантов у нее не водилось. Не учиться же готовить на пороге войны?

— Лорд Гловер желает нам удачи в предстоящей битве и сообщает, что остается со своими людьми в Темнолесье, — чинно проговорила леди Винтерфелла. Что сказать, ей шло это звание, а заслужила она его или нет — вопрос, не стоящий времени на размышления.

— Что ж, нашему королю, точнее, нашей новой королеве (как быстро короны сменяют головы) это не понравится. Какое это по счету предательство со стороны Гловеров?

Девочке не нужно было напоминание, она прекрасно успела узнать все произошедшее в стенах ее родового замка за время отсутствия, оттого бездействие не давало ей покоя. Она покончила с Мизинцем, но кровь не надолго успокоилась в ее жилах.

— Он не понимает! Если Ходоки пройдут через его дом, они всех убьют.

— Да, так и будет. Поэтому я приведу его людей, — девочка поднялась на ноги и повернулась к Сансе, которая отложила письмо лорда и, расправив плечи, смерила ее недовольным и усталым взглядом.

— И как же ты это сделаешь? — Санса задала вопрос, не выказав ни возмущения, ни иронии. Ах, как гордилась бы ею Кейтилин Старк.

— Воззову к их чести, разумеется. Леди Винтерфелла позволила себе насмешку, затаившуюся в глубине ее глаз.

— А если в них не осталось чести?

Девочка размеренным шагом подошла к ней и приблизилась вплотную, пока расстояние между их лицами не сократилось до ширины ее ладони.

— Тогда от них ничего не останется.

Надо отдать Сансе должное, если та боялась младшей сестры или ненавидела ее, она не никогда не позволяла истинным чувствам отразиться на ее прекрасном лице.

— Решено. Велю конюшим готовить мою лошадь. Еды и воды мне понадобится не много.

— Ты собираешься ехать в Темнолесье в одиночку? — в голосе сестры впервые послышалось опасение. Знать бы, за кого та боялась — за нее или за свой замок?

— Лишние люди — лишнее внимание. К тому же Фреи в свое время приняли меня весьма гостеприимно. Уверена, наши северные соседи выкажут не меньшую любезность, — девочка с удовольствием проследила, как недоумение на лице сестры сменилось ужасом от осознания сказанного. — Через три дня после моего отъезда отправь Гловерам письмо с предупреждением от братьев на стене — мертвецы идут на Темнолесье. Остальное я сделаю сама.

Она оставила леди Винтерфелла и направилась в конюшню. Напротив ворот ей вновь повстречался Бран, окидывающий людей пытливым взглядом. Раньше он проводил все время в богороще, вблизи чардрева, но в последние дни не удалялся со двора. Он всем казался отстраненным и равнодушным, но она видела, как он думает, как всматривается в лица, как поглядывает на небо, определяя время. Что именно в своей голове перебирал Бран Старк — одному лишь Многоликому было ведомо.

Отдав распоряжение конюшему и кухарке, девочка направилась в свои покои, чтобы сменить джеркин и подготовиться к дороге. Собрав сумку, она взяла в руки личико Амы, девочки-прислужницы, в платье которой подала Уолдеру Фрею пирог с плотью его сыновей, и положила его поверх веревки и ножей; облик старца из Мира она отложила в сторону — на севере он ей не пригодится; дорнийское лицо Марена выдавало в ней иноземца, а вот задорная улыбка голубоглазого мальчишки Эрина, гораздого на всякую работу, сослужит ей службу в холодных стенах замка. Лица в безмолвии смотрели на нее пустыми глазницами, готовые ожить и зазвучать голосами.

Залезая на лошадь, девочка вновь увидела Брана.

— Хочешь дать напутствие в дорогу?

— Ни к чему, ведь ты скоро вернешься, — ответил он, и уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке.

Он взглянул на балкон, откуда леди Винтерфелла, обнаруженная братом и сестрой, поспешила скрыться. Последние недели она всегда прятала взгляд. В отличие от нее, они с Браном поняли друг друга с первой встречи: в Винтерфелл вернулись Трехглазый ворон и безликий слуга иноземного бога, поэтому Сансе было не дотянуться до них. Она искала Арью Старк и Брана Старка, которых больше не было. Больше не ищет.

Девочка наощупь проверила маленькие бутыли с разномастными жидкостями, вшитые в рукав. Эти напитки Бродяжка научила ее готовить в Черно-белом доме, после того, как Многоликий вернул ей глаза. Они помогут ей привести войско Гловеров в замок. Девочка не знала, сколько людей в итоге поведет за собой, но одно ей было ясно — Робетт Гловер умрет.

***

Волчий лес простирался на сотни миль к заливу Льда, где столетия стояло Темнолесье. Арри не гнала лошадь: до замка было несколько часов пути верхом, а ей нужно было добраться до места к закату. Когда до родового имения Гловеров оставалось не больше часа пешего пути, девочка остановила лошадь на небольшой поляне, чтобы передохнуть и отпустить ее обратно в Винтерфелл. Она оглянулась вокруг, примечая хворост, чтобы развести небольшой огонь, и привязала кобылу к дереву на случай нежданной встречи с заплутавшими путниками под чужими знаменами. Пламя едва успело заплясать на ломких ветках, как лес накрыла гнетущая тишина. Арри прислушалась к слабому шороху ветра и прикрыла глаза — что-то приближалось. Лошадь нервно переступила с ноги на ногу, а девочка обнажила меч и отступила к центру поляны. Когда животное испуганно заржало и рвануло с места, раня себя веревкой, они, наконец, показались.

Волки.

Одна за другой волчьи морды появлялись из-за деревьев. Мельком Арри отметила, что звери, несмотря на опустевший лес, не выглядели истощенными и подранными, а затем принялась прикидывать, как будет убивать. Внезапно ее накрыло знакомым ощущением, что было с ней по дороге в Браавос, преследовало во снах и помогло одолеть Бродяжку, отнявшую Иглу. Когда за спиной раздался властный рык, Арри плавно опустила меч и обернулась.

Напротив нее стоял лютоволк. Возвышаясь на две головы, он демонстрировал острые клыки, сильные лапы и чистую, светлую шерсть. Зверь пригнулся к земле при первых шагах человека, но девочка не обратила внимания на предупреждающий рык и напряженную стойку.

— Нимерия.

Одно слово, раздавшееся в гвалте рычания, — и лютоволчица стихла. Она не двинулась с места, не сменила позы, но пытливо всматривалась в чужое лицо. Арри смотрела в ответ. Она вспомнила эти умные золотые глаза и своенравный взгляд, острые уши и пятно на боку. Это была волчица Старков, найденная Джоном Сноу, преподнесенная в подарок и изгнанная обратно в леса.

— Ты не умерла, — девочка оглядела других волков, ее грозную стаю, и улыбнулась, — что же, я дала тебе верное имя. Нимерия — королева и вожак.

Арри слышала гордость в своем голосе, и боль, кольнувшая сердце, стала для нее неожиданностью.

_Лес, бесконечный, зеленый, цветущий, и человеческие крики за спиной. Она знала, почему ее прогнали. Она понимала, что дитя пыталось ее спасти._

— Хватит бегать, Нимерия. Идем со мной, — девочка отвыкла искренне просить, и потому голос дрогнул на мгновение.

Волчица долго смотрела на нее, вела носом воздух, и хотя Арри не ручалась, что пахнет как прежде после тысяч устриц и мидий, каменных залов Черно-белого дома и сотен мертвецов, омытых ее руками, Нимерия ее узнала — девочка чувствовала. Волчица перевела взгляд на испуганную лошадь, и волки вновь пришли в оживление.

— Нет! — крикнула Арри, обращая внимание зверей на себя, — не надо ее трогать, пусть возвращается в Винтерфелл, она лишь привлечет внимание. Я преподнесу тебе добычу богаче, обещаю.

Девочка посмотрела на Нимерию в упор и увидела себя ее глазами: маленькую, но опасную, окутанную едва уловимыми ароматами ядов. Они скинули с себя морок и вновь подняли друг на друга взгляд. Волчица поддалась.

К имению Гловеров Арри подошла вместе с волками. К этому времени луна скрылась за облаками, отчего лишь свет факелов подтверждал, что Темнолесье не спит. Стоящий у залива замок был окружен рвом ледяной воды, потому девочка велела Нимерии ждать в лесу и держать волков недалеко, пока не найдет способ провести их внутрь. Арри потуже затянула ремешок сумки и бесшумно нырнула в воду. Так же тихо она достала из-за пазухи кинжал и подготовленную веревку с крюком. Воткнув нож в трещину между камнями, девочка подтянулась и прислушалась. Когда несколько волков завыли, Арри перехватила веревку покрепче и замахнулась. Крюк зацепился за выступ, девочка тихо полезла вверх. Она довольно скоро преодолела первую стену, и перед ней вырос пологий холм, на котором раскинулось Темнолесье.

Дождавшись, пока часовой вновь пройдет дальше по стене, Арри устремилась вперед. Гловеры были готовы встретить войско разгневанного сюзерена, но кто ждал в гости одну незаметную девочку? Преодолеть стены замка было испытанием несложным, куда сложнее было изучить Темнолесье за ночь и узнать его улочки, коридоры и ходы — для этого нужна была Кошка-Кет. После предстояло найти скорый способ вывести войско в Винтерфелл, а в этом деле опыт Слепой Бет был неоценим — слушать, слушать и слушать.

Девочка затаилась в глубине замка и закрыла глаза, мысленно возвращаясь к урокам Сирио Фореля. В Королевской Гавани ей приходилось гоняться за кошками на своих двоих, но теперь это была не просто охота, а искусство, которое она месяцами оттачивала в Браавосе. За несколько часов кошки с собаками показали ей замок и его обитателей, крысы провели по тоннелям и тайным лазам, а вороны осмотрели замок сверху.

Бет скрылась в темноте погреба, куда доносились голоса кухарок и слуг, и слушала их разговоры весь день. Не умеющие держать мысли и новости при себе, они невольно делились с ней всеми сплетнями. Бет узнала, что любимая внучка Гловера слегла от хвори. Поговаривали, это старые боги карали милорда за очередное предательство Старков. Бет узнала, что племянник Робетта Гиллан вернулся из Дредфорта. Твердили, именно он возглавит дом, оставшийся без наследника после смерти лорда Гавена от рук железнорожденных. Бет узнала, что люди в Темнолесье, говоря о Джоне Сноу, поминали Торрхена Старка — короля, преклонившего колено перед Таргариенами. Уверяли, он погубил север, и бастард Сноу — наследник его.

В теле бродячего кота девочка проследила путь до покоев лорда Гловера, запоминая, кто из слуг приносит ему еду и питье, кто меняет постели, кто притрагивается к письмам. Сам Робетт, постаревший и осунувшийся с тех пор, как Ласка освободила его из заточения в Харренхолле, пребывал в мрачном настроении. У девочки оставалось всего два дня до письма от леди Винтерфелла, поэтому действовать нужно было уже к вечерней трапезе. Она смогла незамеченной выйти из кухни, но отравить ужин лорда на виду у кухарок шанса не подвернулось. Уже в коридорах, ступая от одного темного угла к другому, девочка превратилась в мальчика.

Эрин дождался служанку на выходе из кухни и задел ее плечом. Опустив голову и защебетав извинения, он спрятал опустевшую склянку в рукав и скрылся во дворе среди прочих слуг. Эрин исчез так же быстро, как появился, и словно призрак растворился в переулках Темнолесья.

Лорду Гловеру стало плохо к ночи. Ласка, затаившаяся у мейстера, чьи окна выходили на покои Робетта, ждала. Она знала, что лекарь проведет у постели лорда долгие и безуспешные часы, пытаясь понять, как одолеть невиданную им прежде чахотку. Знала, что Гловер начнет кашлять кровью и видеть пугающие тени на стенах, что вынесут на поверхность все его страхи, как утопленников к поверхности водоема. День и ночь будет мучиться лорд Темнолесья, крича и прогоняя слуг из покоев, пока из Винтерфелла не прилетит ворон с посланием.

Ласка дожевывала черствую лепешку, когда поздно вечером мейстер обессиленно рухнул на стул и вздохнул. Голова его упала на скрещенные руки, дыхание стихло, и он уснул за своим столом. Она вышла из укрытия и поправила Иглу под полами платья. Девочка закрыла глаза, а открыв их, увидела башни замка сквозь ветви деревьев. Мысленно она показала Нимерии место, куда ей следовало повести волков, и отдала приказ.

Пусть воют.

Волки вскинулись в унисон, и Ласка припустила к покоям лорда. Жуткого звериного воя оказалось достаточно, чтобы отвлечь людей от чужой болезни.

Робетт спал тревожным сном, свесив руку к лохани с потеками крови. Она застыла над ним зловещей тенью и сверкнула лезвием меча. Лорд очнулся, и от испуга все его тело сковало судорогой. Ласка заметила, как его кулаки сжались до побелевших костяшек, и ухмыльнулась своим мыслям. Девочка загнала лезвие Иглы в грудь старику и отняла руку. Не глядя на то, как Гловер из последних сил пытался выдавить из себя хоть звук, Ласка разложила инструменты на столе и затворила дверь. Для изготовления маски требовались время и тишина.

***

Как и было условлено, через три дня после отбытия девочки из Винтерфелла ворон принес в Темнолесье письмо. Гловеры восприняли предупреждение Сансы Старк о надвигающихся с севера мертвецах со страхом и гневом. Ласка слышала крики советников из главного зала, видела мельтешение тел в проеме двери и чуяла чужую тревогу. Волки не давали замку спать всю ночь, а наутро, когда часовые решились выйти за пределы крепости, звери исчезли. Девочка ждала, когда взволнованные люди лорда придут к нему с докладом. К утру милорд, наконец, пришел в себя и благодарил мейстера за то, что боль отступила. Когда Гиллан возник на пороге, Робетт подозвал его к себе.

— Милорд, — юноша склонился в поклоне.

— Говори. Чем нам угрожают Старки? — спросил Гловер, тяжело дыша.

— Леди Винтерфелла просит своих верных вассалов вспомнить о чести и предупреждает об опасности, надвигающейся с севера. Она говорит, что мертвецы уже близко.

— Старки всегда обещали зиму, вот и она, — выдохнул старик и поманил племянника встать прямо перед ним. — Мы служили им, когда они носили короны на головах, были с ними после того, как Торрхен Старк преклонил колено перед Эйгоном Завоевателем, воевали с ними за Север вместе с Роббом. Когда железнорожденные захватили Темнолесье, пытали моих людей, убили моего сына, я поддался гневу. Я забыл о своей клятве сюзерену и захлопнул дверь перед Джоном Сноу и Сансой Старк, когда те явились за помощью. Я отвернулся от них вновь перед встречей со страшным врагом, и боги наказали меня. Сначала Вейна, моя девочка, теперь я. Я слышал вой вчера, и мне почудилось, что предки Старков пришли за мной в обличии волков. Но сегодня я понял — это боги. Они взывают ко мне, напоминают о слове, данном моим родом. Дом Гловеров должен быть рядом… со Старками.

Старик зашелся в кашле и завалился вперед, едва не упав с кровати. Гиллан успел подхватить его и сел рядом, придерживая.

— Дядя, Сноу преклонил колено перед иноземкой.

— Да, я знаю. Таргариены не приносили мир на наши земли. Не знаю, как бастард Неда это сделал, но она идет на север, а с ней драконы и армии. Если Старкам удастся отбить Винтерфелл, они могут забыть о милосердии, оказанном Амберам и Карстаркам. Ты поведешь наше войско под моими знаменами, как будущий лорд Гловеров, — твердо сказал Робетт, собрав остатки сил.

— Дядя…

— Гловеры не останутся в истории вассалами-предателями! Ты прикажешь войску готовиться выступать, Гиллан. Сначала пойдут воины, а позже, когда я окрепну, в Винтерфелл отправятся остальные. Если Санса Старк не лжет, наш дом окажется на пути у мертвецов, — старик накрыл своей ладонью сжатые в кулаки руки племянника, — я вверяю тебе моих людей и верю, что ты будет для них достойным лидером.

Пальцы юноши разжались, а грудь стала вздыматься чаще. Гиллан встал перед кроватью на одно колено и опустил голову:

— Я не подведу вас, милорд.

Робетт поспешно схватил его за подбородок и заставил поднять взгляд:

— Ступай. Передай Беллету и Мойрану мои слова.

Гиллан покинул покои, и Ласка со вздохом опустилась на подушки. Она скосила взгляд на пол, проверяя, не вытекла ли из-под кровати кровь. Чисто. Одеяла, в которое она завернула тело старика, пока было достаточно, чтобы скрыть подмену, но долго сдерживать трупный запах ничто не сможет.

Войско Гловеров покинуло замок следующим утром. Ласка спрятала труп любопытной служанки под кровать рядом с телом Робетта и переоделась в ее платье. Облик милой Амы из дома Фреев помог ей раствориться среди слуг и незаметно подобраться к чанам с едой и питьем на кухне.

Девочка опустошила в них все склянки со снотворным и сама понесла похлебку стражникам, охраняющим главные ворота. Ей не пришлось долго ждать: не прошло и часа, как медленно, но верно Темнолесье начало погружаться в сон. Ласка подкралась к привратнику и приставила нож к его горлу, заставив отдать приказ.

— Открыть ворота, опустить мост!

Сморенные стражники повиновались, послышался утробный грохот и лязг металла. Как только проход в замок был открыт, они без чувств упали на землю от быстрых точных ударов. Привратнику, который решил пропустить трапезу, Ласка перерезала горло. Оттерев руки от крови, девочка выбрала из оставшихся в конюшне лошадей подходящую и выехала из замка — Нимерия со своей стаей встретила ее на другом берегу рва.

В войне хороши любые союзники, даже звери, а звери должны быть сыты. Девочка посмотрела на имение Гловеров глазами Нимерии, которая с волками перешла через мост и направилась к спящим людям, и сказала:

— Ешьте.

***

Винтерфелл встретил ее гулом, стуком, клекотом и криками со всех сторон. Джон вернулся. Вместе с ним прибыла и новая королева со своим бесчисленным войском. Что же, Санса наверняка не обрадовалась стольким гостям, учитывая, как быстро десятки тысяч голодных ртов опустошат погреба Винтерфелла и оставят северян без крошки долгой зимой. Драконов было не видно и не слышно, и, взглянув на следы у подъезда к замку, девочка поняла, что опоздала на несколько часов. Она должна была удостовериться, что в Темнолесье не останется никого, способного рассказать о случившемся.

Девочка повела лошадь к воротам и почувствовала, как волнение разлилось по жилам: сегодня ей предстояло доказать свою верность Многоликому.

_Дорога до Черно-белого дома казалась бесконечной. Каждый шаг давался с невыносимым трудом, а кровь норовила вытечь сквозь пальцы, сколько она не прижимала к ране ладонь. Якен Хгар встретил девочку у дверей храма, безмолвно глядя на нее через порог. В ладони она сжимала лоскут кожи с головы Бродяжки: взяла то, на что хватило сил, чтобы показать служителю провал его ученицы. Меч, обернувшийся против нее, она оставила рядом с телом убитой._

_Якен Хгар повернулся к ней спиной и исчез в темноте храма, девочка последовала за ним. Человек ждал ее у колодца вместе с чашей в руках. Отняв ладонь от раны, девочка приняла ее и опустошила одним глотком, закашлявшись. Ее ноги окончательно обессилили, и она опустилась на каменные плиты, так и не выпустив из рук трофей._

_— Не годится, — голос Якена Хгара гулко отразился от стен._

_Девочка перевела на него взгляд, и тот ногой отбросил останки Бродяжки._

_— Тебе еще долго предстоит учиться._

_— Разве Многоликий не хотел моей смерти?_

_— Девочка с Бродяжкой не могли отбросить гордыню — они обе понесли наказание. Меч Арьи Старк предал ее, — Якен Хгар склонился к ней и ласково погладил по голове, — и она осталась в темноте. Сюда вернулся тот, кто был нужен Многоликому богу._

_Человек осторожно отер кровь с ее лица._

_— Девочка наберется сил. И продолжит обучение._

_— Да, — выдохнула она и провалилась в небытие._

_Прошли долгие месяцы, прежде чем имена и лица людей, которым Арья Старк вынесла приговор, начали исчезать из ее памяти. Со временем остались лишь королева Серсея да Илин Пейн. В молитве было больше двух, но она не могла вспомнить и не желала того. Девочка уже убедилась, что вместе с алыми воспоминаниями уходит и боль._

_Прошли долгие месяцы прежде, чем Якен Хгар поприветствовал в храме нового ученика. Улыбка человека была такой же, какую он дарил ей, удары были той же силы, что он обрушивал на нее. Девочка поняла, что ее обучение окончено, а служба началась. Якен Хгар поведал об этом взглядом серых глаз. Тоска иссохшими пальцами оцарапала ее изнутри и исчезла; звук монетки, катящейся по каменному полу, раздался в ее памяти и затих._

_Прошли долгие месяцы и десятки жертв, прежде чем человек подозвал к себе девочку и вручил ей Иглу. Она подняла на него взгляд, но на его лице не было осуждения или вопроса. Тогда вопрос задала она:_

_— Зачем?_

_— Девочка отправится на север, в родовой замок Арьи Старк._

_— Кого девочка должна принести в жертву Многоликому богу?_

_Якен Хгар улыбнулся уголком губ и заправил ей за ухо прядь, выбившуюся из хвоста._

_— Если девочка верна Многоликому, она поймет, какую жертву он ждет._

Чем это могло быть, если не проверкой? Легко забыть имя, данное при рождении, выживая на другом конце света, где ничего не напоминает о прошлой жизни. Куда сложнее остаться никем в некогда родном доме. Вот только Винтерфелл изменился — вместо величественного замка ее встретили обугленные стены, разваленные башни, разрушенные крыши. Имя, данное ей Эддардом Старком, певучее, но опасное за пределами севера, срывалось с губ девочки неуклюже и ломко в первые дни. Правда давалась ей сложнее сладкой лжи и танцев на сцене театра. Кто бы мог подумать, что она будет выполнять танцевальные па с легкостью и изяществом, о которых и Санса не могла мечтать в былое время.

Увидев ее, свою старшую сестру, чьи локоны отливали медью в свете факелов крипты, девочка не почувствовала ни радости, ни смятения, ни горечи. Равнодушный взгляд Брана сказал ей больше слов. Оставалось лишь заглянуть в глаза Джону.

— С тобой вернулись только воины, — в звонком голосе леди Винтерфелл прозвучала опаска.

— Остальные не могли идти, — девочка протянула Сансе сверток.

— Что это? — та нахмурилась, но все же приняла подарок и начала его разворачивать.

— Это все, что осталось от Робетта Гловера, — пропела девочка и ухмыльнулась, когда сестра в испуге уронила на пол сжатую в кулак кисть.

— Что ты наделала?! — леди Винтерфелла, наконец, потеряла самообладание.

— Тише, иначе тебя могут услышать. Гловерам ни к чему знать, что их лорд скончался не от чахотки.

Санса отошла от обрубка на полу и ухватилась за спинку стула. Она зажала рот ладонью и скосила взгляд в окно.

— А что с остальными? Почему они не смогли идти?

Девочка подняла с пола свой трофей и подбросила в воздух несколько раз.

— Этого ни тебе, ни другим знать не стоит. Войско здесь, Гиллан Гловер выполнит свой долг перед домом Старков, так что сосредоточьтесь на провизии и местах для ночлега, миледи. К слову о титулах, как леди Винтерфелла приняла новую королеву?

Услышав насмешку в голосе девочки, Санса взяла себя в руки и выпрямилась.

— Как и подобает принимать королей.

— А каковы ее драконы на вид? — полюбопытствовала девочка.

— Безобразные чудища.

— Их не видели сотни лет, а ты зовешь их безобразными, — девочка покачала головой и подошла к окну, осматривая внутренний двор, лестницы и парапеты.

— Он велел передать, что будет ждать тебя на вашем месте, — в словах сестры послышалась горечь.

Их место. Место Джона Сноу и Арьи Старк. Девочка не вспоминала о богороще годы, но путь к нему стоял у нее перед глазами. К северу через деревья по узкой тропинке, что они протоптали однажды, на небольшую поляну не больше семи мужских шагов в ширину. Там Джон обучал ее держать лук и натягивать тетиву, показывал, как разить соломенного противника, обтянутого льняной рубахой, направлял ее руку и учил правильно дышать — он всегда был терпеливым учителем.

Девочка вздохнула и вышла из комнаты Сансы, не проронив ни слова. Она быстрым шагом отправилась вниз по узким ступеням бесчисленных лестниц. На мгновение ей показалось, что позади раздался голос септы Мордейн, зовущей ее на урок шитья — но то одна из служанок подзывала другую.

Двор, шумный и в мирные времена, говорил сотнями голосов, мельтешил сотнями рук и смотрел на нее сотнями глаз. Она прошла мимо кузницы, обошла стороной печь, перед которой столпились голодные люди, и бросила взгляд на площадку, где тренировали неуклюжих бойцов.

_Разве тебе не положено сейчас работать над шитьем, маленькая сестрица?_

Ласковый голос в ее голове пронесся быстро, как ласточка перед дождем. Она пересекла двор, уворачиваясь от людей, которых было слишком много, как и воспоминаний, которым не положено было подниматься с доньев ее памяти. Столкнувшись с кем-то, девочка потянулась к рукояти меча.

_Вот первый урок: коли острым концом._

Она втянула студеный воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и тряхнула головой. Перед ней высилась разрушенная башня, в которой когда-то, очень давно, в другой жизни, Арья Старк с ненавистью выводила один стежок за другим.

_Бедный Джон, он ревнует, потому что он бастард._

_Он наш брат!_

Чем ближе становилась богороща, тем тяжелее — шаг. С холодным спокойствием она ждала Джона Сноу, представляя его тенью из прошлого. Он умер для нее в стенах Черно-белого дома, а теперь, словно призрак, следовал за ней по пятам, нашептывая слова.

_…не… говори… Сансе!_

Это проверка. Многоликий бог испытывал ее стойкость посреди лютых ветров, ее силу вдали от чертогов храма, ее смирение рядом с теми, кого она прежде звала семьей. Никто отправился на север, никто должен вернуться обратно. Так оно и будет, подумала девочка, взглянув на свое лицо, отразившееся в черной глади водоема.

_Мне будет не хватать тебя, маленькая сестричка._

К северу через деревья, по узкой тропинке, что они вытоптали однажды, на небольшой поляне не больше семи мужских шагов в ширину. Он стоял к ней спиной, погрузившись в раздумья.

_В один и тот же замок нередко ведет множество дорог. Кто знает?_

Девочка позволила ветке хрустнуть под ее ногами, чтобы он обернулся. Джон вздрогнул, посмотрев на нее, и разомкнул губы, не вымолвив ни слова. Увидеть его оказалось больнее, чем получить Иглой в живот от Бродяжки, увидеть его оказалось тяжелее, чем месяцами бродить во тьме, увидеть его робкую улыбку было подобно глубокому вдоху после долгого погружения под воду — невыносимо. Он стоял перед ней, такой же как прежде, и совершенно другой. Смоляные вьющиеся волосы были убраны в тугой пучок, надбровные дуги и веки рассекали шрамы, угрюмые морщины испещрили лоб.

Его лицо поплыло перед ней, и девочка с ужасом поняла, что это слезы наворачиваются ей на глаза. Горло содрогнулось в отчаянной попытке выпустить наружу всхлип, и она сомкнула челюсти до скрипа. Джон осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, пошевелился. Он приближался шаг за шагом, пока не оказался перед ней – такой же высокий, как раньше, все с той же скорбной складкой между бровей и темными глазами, как у нее самой.

Ее брат — Джон Сноу.

Он развел руки в стороны, как делал в далекие годы, поздравляя ее с праздниками, и девочка бросилась к нему в объятья, спрятав лицо в сгибе сильного плеча. Она почувствовала его руки на своей спине, не сдержала скорбного вскрика и разрыдалась.

Девочка плакала по отцу, несправедливо отнятому южанами; плакала по Роббу и Северному ветру, по Рикону и Песику, по матери, которую никогда больше не увидит; плакала по Якену Хгару, что так и не стал ей другом; плакала по Джону, которого, думала, потеряла. Его плечи содрогались ей в такт, но плач был нем. Ей было неведомо, о чем скорбел он: о друзьях ли, о любви или братьях.

— Арья…

И если от этого судорожного выдоха, каким прозвучало ее имя в устах брата, где-то далеко, за Узким морем, в Браавосе, храм Многоликого бога рухнул на головы его прислужникам, какое ей было до этого дело?

Одним воронам над их головами было ведомо, сколько минут или часов прошло, прежде чем они оба осели на землю, привалившись к дереву. Арья сквозь ветви смотрела на облака, сгустившиеся над Винтерфеллом, пока Джон рассматривал Иглу.

— Ты сохранила его.

— Это ведь твой подарок, — пробубнила Арья, подумав, сколько раз она теряла этот меч, и сколько раз он возвращался обратно.

— Часто приходилось им пользоваться? — спросил брат.

Она прикрыла глаза и едва слышно вздохнула. Если бы он только знал. Если бы он только мог почувствовать запах чужой крови, впитанной ее кожей за все эти годы — крови врагов, путников, торговцев и невинных детей. Если бы он только знал, как пожалеет об этом вопросе.

— В первый раз в Королевской Гавани, а в последний меня ранили этим мечом. Джон молчал, но Арья чувствовала его взгляд на своем лице: брат вглядывался в нее. Искал знакомую ему Арью Старк? Не найдет. Даже она сама не поднимет ее из глубин Узкого моря, где похоронила однажды. Брат взлохматил ее волосы и поцеловал в висок, покорно принимая молчание. Арья поймала себя на мысли, что действительно его забыла. Это ведь Джон: он никогда не требовал от нее ни откровенности, ни подчинения правилам. Он единственный относился к несмышленой девочке, к Арье-Надоеде, к Арье-Лошадке с уважением.

Она обняла колени и начала говорить. Арья рассказала, что крики толпы не смогли заглушить свист лезвия меча, обрушившегося на голову их отца, что убивать и видеть кровь было страшно лишь в первый раз, что имена ее врагов, повторенные в молитве, заглушали крики и стоны боли несчастных, угодивших в лапы Горы и его людей. Она не рассказала, как легко перерезала горло стражнику в Харренхолле. Не могла рассказать, как изучала мертвые и живые тела, узнавая подходящие места для ударов кулаком и ножом. Не хотела говорить, что почувствовала звериный дух, когда Бродяжка всадила меч ей в живот.

_Игла, ее Игла, обожгла внутренности. Раня ладони, она пыталась ухватиться за лезвие, но оно лишь глубже входило в ее измученное тело. В темноте послышался смешок Бродяжки._

_— Не…_

_Она чувствовала запах сырости и грязи, запах крови и сгнившего дерева, но сильнее всего был запах смерти, нависшей над ней в ожидании. Перед глазами застыла непроглядная чернь, вблизи слышалось торжествующее дыхание ее убийцы, а вдалеке — волчий рык._

_— Не…_

_— Что ты хочешь сказать? — прошептала Бродяжка ей на ухо. — Говори, и пусть твои последние слова будут достойными._

_Ощущение единения накрыло ее, как бывало в одинокие ночи в келье. К нему примешалась боль, и гостья в ее голове оскалилась в ярости. Перед ее глазами встали серый лес и искаженное ужасом лицо человека. Они с волчицей опустили головы, поглядев на сгиб человечьего плеча, где гулко и сильно билась жила._

_Они ничего не сказали Бродяжке — добыче не нужно слов. Они вонзили свои зубы в мягкую податливую плоть, и когтями держали тело на месте. Бродяжка забилась в объятьях, воткнула меч до упора и схватилась за ее голову, давя пальцами на глаза, но боли не было, были лишь жажда и гнев. Они сжимали челюсти, наслаждаясь чужими хрипами и агонией; они сжимали челюсти, пока не сомкнулись зубы; они сжимали челюсти, пока звуки чужой борьбы за жизнь не смолкли во мраке. Вокруг была непроглядная темнота, но волки никогда ее не боялись._

— Я думала, ты умер. Говорили, братья Ночного дозора вонзили меч тебе в сердце. Это правда? — спросила Арья, взглянув, наконец, на Джона.

— Да, — брат не стал прятать глаз.

— Ты выжил или вернулся?

Джон ответил. Он рассказал, что там, за порогом жизни, только тьма и тишина; что Красная женщина вернула его в Черный замок; что страшнее рождаться вновь, чем умирать; что он казнил предателей и Олли, бедного Олли, если бы он только мог увидеть, сколько обещания было во взгляде Короля Ночи. Он рассказал, что отправился домой вслед за Сансой, что волосы Игритт были такого же огненного цвета, как языки огня, что в пещерах Гендела можно плутать жизни напролет, так и не найдя выхода. Он говорил, говорил и говорил, и она не трогала слез на его лице, и они слушали голоса друг друга да шорох редкой листвы, пока за ними, наконец, не пришли.

***

Джендри нашелся в кузнице. Несмотря на поздний час, он продолжал работать, орудуя молотом отточенными движениями. Они несколько раз виделись после того, как Арья вернулась с людьми Гловера, но Уотерс отводил взгляд, а она не решалась заговорить первой. Встреча с Джоном оказалась слишком болезненной, чтобы ворошить другие обиды и воспоминания.

— Тебе тоже нужно отдыхать.

Джендри не вздрогнул. Он спокойно обернулся к ней, и на его лице застыло неясное выражение: еще не улыбка, но уже не настороженность.

— Я видел мертвецов. Они шустрые, так что стоит поторопиться. Нам нужно столько оружия, сколько мы успеем выковать. Арья не стала спорить. Она встала рядом с ним и протянула ему листок пергамента, на котором изобразила двустороннее, разборное копье.

— Сможешь сделать такое? — она взглянула на него, задрав голову. Ей и сейчас пришлось бы встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться макушкой ему до подбородка.

— Зачем тебе? — он смерил ее хмурым взглядом.

— Отгонять птиц, разумеется. Зачем еще леди может быть нужно копье?

Уотерс не оценил насмешки в ее голосе, а Арье не понравилось волнение в его взгляде.

— Я умею драться и знаю, как убивать. Джендри, ты знаешь это как никто. Так или иначе, я буду на поле боя вместе с остальными. И в твоих силах вложить мне в руки надежное оружие. Сделаешь это?

— Кому как не мне знать о твоем бараньем упрямстве, — обреченно вздохнул Джендри после тяжелого молчания.

Арья усмехнулась, вспоминая былое, и с благодарностью сжала его плечо. Она направилась прочь из кузницы, когда голос Уотерса заставил ее остановиться.

— Я рад, что ты… здесь, — неловко вымолвил он.

И если бы не отсветы огня в жерновах, Арья могла бы подумать, что он покраснел от смущения.

Она лишь кивнула в ответ и отправилась на военный совет.

Джон собрал в башне Старков и Ланнистеров, Берика и одичалого, Бриенну Тарт и королеву перед картой Винтерфелла, и количество белых фигур, надвигающихся на замок, не укрепляло дух.

— Они идут. У нас есть драконье стекло и валирийская сталь, но их слишком много. Наш враг не устает, не останавливается, не чувствует. Нам не победить их в открытом бою, — заключил Джон.

Арья отошла от него и прислонилась к камину, глядя на танец пламени. Она с горечью понимала, что в этой войне больше не сможет помочь брату. Девочка из Браавоса была шпионкой и разведчицей — не воительницей. Отправь ее Джон проникнуть в стан Короля ночи, она бы уже снаряжалась в путь. Она обманула бы ходоков, отравила или столкнула лбами, будь это возможно. Будь это возможно — остановила бы бег крови в жилах силой воли.

— Если он падет, тогда у нас есть надежда, — Арья встрепенулась от этих слов и взглянула на Брана. Он посмотрел на нее в ответ, и было что-то в его взгляде, что и прежде скребло изнутри. Взгляд, от которого тянуло спросить: а сколько человеческого осталось в тебе, братец?

— Это ведь и есть смерть? Всё забыть, быть забытым. Если мы забываем, где мы были и что делали, то мы больше не люди – просто животные, — изрек Сэмвелл Тарли.

Никто не знал, что каждая его фраза впивалась в нее, как отравленная стрела. Что для него было подобием смерти, то для нее — служением Многоликому. Пусть Арья Старк вернулась в Винтерфелл, вместе с ней в обиталище старых богов явилось иное божество. Глядя на свое отражение, она со смирением поняла: можно вернуться к жизни, вернуть данное слово — нельзя.

— Как он вас найдет? — Тирион Ланнистер повернул разговор в нужное русло.

— На мне его метка, — Бран продемонстрировал предплечье, — он всегда знает, где я.

— Может, лучше ее отрубить? — предложила Арья.

Даже спиной она почувствовала, как множество глаз уставилось на нее.

— Это не сработает, — мягко ответил Бран.

Пока все отвлеклись на обсуждение будущей стратегии боя, Арья пребывала в своих мыслях. Краем уха она слушала перебранки Ланнистера и новой королевы.

Несмотря на опасения Джона, ее встреча с Дейнерис Таргариен прошла легко и спокойно. Брат рассказал о ней, и мягкие, волнительные интонации в его голосе убедили Арью укротить северную своенравность и быть с ней вежливой. Джон сам представил ее Дейнерис, и Арья, припомнив уроки, полученные в Вестеросе и Браавосе, тепло и очаровательно улыбнулась, склонив перед королевой голову. Для нее не было разницы, кто носил корону: если Джон принял ее, примет и она. Маленькая и красивая, Таргариен была хорошо обучена манерам, но от ее волос исходили запахи дальнего юга, а в словах слышались отзвуки чужих земель. На вежливое заявление о том, как много Джон рассказывал о своей младшей сестре, Арья ответила шуткой, отчего по великому чертогу разнесся звонкий смех королевы. То, с какой благодарностью на нее взглянул брат, стоило того, чтобы склонить голову перед иноземкой.

Санса была недовольна. Арья не вдавалась в причины столь крепкой нелюбви: была ли в этом повинна власть, страх перед южанкой или обыкновенная зависть? Ведь Таргариен воплощала собой все, чего у сестры никогда не будет. Ее саму молодая королева не беспокоила, да и после одного из дней она перестала относиться к Дени, как звал ее Джон, с настороженным отчуждением.

Это случилось еще до того, как в замок пожаловали выжившие со Стены. Арья с Джоном фехтовали на мечах во дворе. Разумеется, брат стал обращаться с оружием куда искуснее, чем она помнила, но и девочка научилась обманывать ожидания и нападать со спины. У них не получалось сражаться всерьез, и по двору то и дело разносился их смех. Уворачиваясь от лезвия, Арья заметила, что королева смотрит на них. Она ждала увидеть на лице Дейнерис ревность, насмешку, недоумение или презрение, что угодно, но не тоску. На короткий миг над Арьей, глядя сверху вниз, стояла не грозная королева из Эссоса, бурерожденная наследница и разрушительница оков, а маленькая девочка, которая в жизни потеряла не меньше, чем она сама.

Когда сир Давос упомянул драконов, Арья вновь обратилась к Брану.

— Драконье пламя его уничтожит?

— Я не знаю, никто раньше не пробовал, — ответил тот.

— Должно быть надежное средство. Ты говорил, что такое уже случалось однажды. Как тогда удалось одолеть Короля ночи?

Люди замолчали, и все внимание обратилось к Брану, но заговорил вновь Луковый рыцарь.

— Я слышал историю о герое, который одержал верх над тьмой. Его звали Азор Ахай. Мелисандра искала его воплощение всю жизнь. Она думала, что это Станнис, но ошиблась. Легенда, что мне рассказали, гласила: готовясь к великой битве, Азор Ахай выковал меч, но когда опустил его в воду, тот рассыпался на куски. Тогда герой сделал еще один меч и закалил его в крови льва, но и тот не выдержал проверки. И герой понял, что нужно делать. Он выковал третий меч и подозвал к себе свою жену Нису-Нису. Он велел ей оголить грудь и пронзил ее сердце. Ее сила, мужество и душа перешли в меч и превратили его в Светозарный. Этим оружием Азор Ахай и одолел тьму, — Давос перевел взгляд на Джона. — Как бы я не относился к этой ведьме, она вернула вас. Она искала принца, что был обещан, и нарекла вас этим героем.

— Перевод этого пророчества неточен, в нем говорится про обещанного «принца или принцессу», что возродит драконов из камня, — сказала Мисандея, выразительно поглядев на свою королеву.

— Ну и отлично, два принца лучше одного, — прогремел голос рыжебородого одичалого, Тормунда.

— Ты убил белого ходока Когтем, быть может, он сумеет поразить и Короля Ночи? — спросил Сэм у Джона.

— Я не знаю. Сейчас мы не можем быть уверены, что даже пламя его убьет. Он подчинил себе дракона, его сила слишком велика.

— Тогда у тебя тем более должно быть оружие больше одних только драконов да трясущихся людишек по стене, — буркнул Тормунд.

— Так что, либо ее величеству нужно сжечь Короля Ночи драконьим огнем, либо Джону — выковать меч или пронзить Когтем грудь его… супруги?

— Которой у него нет, Тарли.

— Стойте, нам нужно думать не об этом…

— Мелисандра сгубила десятки жизней в огне ради Светозарного. Она верила, что без него Станнис будет повержен. Эта ведьма повела Ширен на заклание, словно… — сир Давос сжал кулаки и перевел дыхание, — но ее магия сработала. Этот бог или чудовище, которому она молилась, ее слышал.

— Даже если так, у нас нет времени, чтобы ковать волшебное оружие, — Джон пытался воззвать к его разуму.

— Это и не нужно, — Давос облокотился руками о стол. — В легенде говорилось о том, что перед тем, как пронзить мечом жену, Азор Ахай сказал ей: «Обнажи свою грудь и знай, что я люблю тебя больше всех на свете». Быть может, смысл не в том, чтобы иметь особенный меч, а чтобы сделать его особенным, принеся великую жертву взамен?

— И кого же хранитель севера любит больше всех? — осторожно поинтересовался Тирион.

Арья обернулась через плечо и увидела, как ладони брата сжались в кулаки, а плечи окаменели. Проигнорировав взгляды Дейнерис и Сансы, Джон посмотрел на нее в упор.

— Кого, как не свою маленькую сестрицу? — с досадой и превосходством ответила Санса Ланнистеру.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Джон.

Больше Арья ничего не слышала — ее пронзило пониманием. Якен Хгар отправил ее за жертвой на север, великой жертвы ждали все человеческие боги.

— Так вот как я умру, — прошептала Арья, глядя на пламя, — от рук родного брата во имя великой победы. Она выпрямилась и повернулась к остальным. — Достойная смерть.

— Это не обсуждается, ты не умрешь, — прорычал Джон.

— Мы все умрем, — провозгласил рыжебородый Тормунд, — но хотя бы умрем вместе.

— Достаточно. Вам нужно отдохнуть, — выдохнул Джон, и собравшиеся начали расходиться.

Он не остался с королевой, и Арья поняла, что сейчас не услышит от брата ничего, кроме злых слов. Она шла по длинным коридорам Винтерфелла и вспоминала.

_Что мы говорим богу смерти? Не сегодня._

Сирио Форель учил ее танцевать. Был ли это танец Многоликого бога, знавшего, что Арья Старк из Винтерфелла однажды объявится на пороге его дома? Направлял ли он ее все эти годы? Если да, то ради чего?

Арья шла и думала, думала и вспоминала, вспоминала и сопоставляла. Она не видела, как умер Сирио, но видела, как Якен сменил облик одним движением.

_Всякая ссадина – это урок, а каждый урок идет на пользу._

Так говорил Форель на уроках в Королевской Гавани, так же вторил ему Хгар, втирая лечебную мазь в ее разбитые колени. Если девочка верна Многоликому богу, она поймет, какую жертву он ждет. Это не проверка перед заданием. Это и есть задание. И она его выполнит, ведь Арья Старк из Винтерфелла больше не боится смерти — она служит ей.

***

Погрузившись слишком глубоко в свои мысли, Арья уколола палец. Она усмехнулась от мысли, что впервые за годы поранилась настоящей иглой. Это было так давно, далеким ветреным летом, когда мать строго хмурила брови, а старая Нэн все звала их глупыми детьми. Ах, Нэн, все твои сказки обернулись былью, и где ты теперь, чтобы торжествовать и проводить нас в последний путь?

Арья продолжила шить. Тяжелая нудная работа в Черно-белом доме пошла ей на пользу: она научилась терпению, и теперь ее стежки ложились друг к другу плотными рядами. Это все еще была не искусная работа Сансы, полная изящества, но рисунок удался. Когда игла последний раз проткнула ткань, Арья зубами оборвала нить и завязала узелок. Она посмотрела на свою работу — меч с рукоятью в форме волка, на лезвии которого расцвела голубая роза. Рисунок был немного крив, стежки неаккуратны, но Арья была довольна.

Она отправилась на поиски Джона, неся за пазухой подарок, а в руках — свежую выпечку, но, поравнявшись с кузницей, признала знакомую фигуру и не смогла пройти мимо.

— Ты не сдох! — воскликнула Арья и запрыгнула на стол, уставившись на Пса. Тот смерил ее хмурым взглядом и склонился ближе. — Твоими молитвами, девчонка. Ты оставила меня умирать.

— И обокрала в придачу, — весело добавила Арья, болтая ногами взад-вперед. — Какой же добрый человек тебя спас? Или правильнее сказать, глупый человек?

Тень накрыла лицо Пса, и она поняла свой промах.

— Боги да смилуются над ним, — быстро сказала Арья и взглянула из-за плеча Пса на Джендри, замершего в нерешительности. — Ах, да, полезешь к нему ещё раз — не досчитаешься пальцев. Говорят, мизинцы бесполезны, а ты и без того хорошо держишь оружие.

Пес перехватил топор в руках, отчего лезвие пронеслось в дюймах от ее лица, но Арья не дрогнула, лишь улыбнулась шире.

— Хладнокровная стерва, вот ты кто. Потому, видать, и выжила, — процедил Пес и направился прочь из кузницы.

— Твоими молитвами. Всегда приятно увидеть старого друга, — крикнула Арья ему вслед.

Она обернулась к Джендри. — Хороший топор, твое мастерство возросло.

— Благодарю, миледи, — издеваясь, произнес он, и Арья мыслями перенеслась в гостиницу на перекрестке, где мальчишкой Бык дразнил ее за зеленое платье в мелкий желудь.

_Ничего. Ты красивый дубок_

— Острым у тебя должно быть зрение, а не язык, — заметила она.

Джендри склонился перед ней в нелепом поклоне:

— Если я оскорбил ее светлей…ай!

Он не смог договорить, потому что Арья пнула его по колену. Джендри дернулся было к ней, но замер, вспомнив, где находится. Он провел ладонью по шее и пробурчал:

— Ну и чего ты пришла?

— Пришла тебя накормить, — Арья протянула ему кусок мясного пирога. Не то чтобы в нем было много мяса, но запах чем-то напоминал стряпню Пирожка. Джендри мягко улыбнулся и принял подношение, осторожно откусив с одной стороны. — А еще хочу узнать, как продвигается твоя работа. Псу ты уже сделал топор, где мое копье?

— Еще не готово. Если разуешь глаза, то увидишь, что работы у меня невпроворот, — проворчал Уотерс.

— Знаешь что? Я передумала — отдавай пирог!

Прежде, чем Арья успела встать на ноги, Джендри умял оставшуюся половину и довольно произнес с набитым ртом:

— Проштите, м’леди, не могу.

Он развел руки в стороны и вздрогнул, когда одно из лезвий пронеслось мимо его головы и врезалось в столб. — Промахнулась, — цыкнула Арья и прищурилась. Он не успел ответить на эту выходку, потому что со двора послышался шум и топот ног. Что-то произошло. Они с Джендри услышали, как Санса приказала открыть ворота.

— Еще люди? — спросил он.

— Главное, чтобы кто-то живой.

Знакомое чувство потянуло ее вперед. Первым, что ей удалось разглядеть, был Призрак, который остановился напротив Нимерии. Арья ахнула, когда увидела алые пятна на ее шерсти. Волки настороженно обходили и обнюхивали друг друга. Наконец, Призрак успокоился, признав волчицу, а Арья опустилась рядом с ней на колени.

Нимерия нервно помотала головой, но дала себя осмотреть. Ее хвост был подран, и на боку виднелось несколько царапин. Больше никаких ранений найти не удалось, и Арья поняла, что кровь на морде волчицы – не ее. Она покосилась на подошедшую Сансу.

— У нее была стая из тринадцати волков. Нимерия не вернулась бы без них.

— И что это значит? — спросила леди Винтерфелла.

— Что мертвые скоро будут здесь, — послышался голос Брана.

Весь двор взорвался гулом голосов, но Арья не обратила внимания ни на это, ни на Сансу, властно раздающую указания. Она увела свою волчицу подальше от людей, чтобы обработать раны, а затем отправилась напомнить Джону о его долге.

Искать хранителя Севера долго не пришлось. Брат нашелся в крипте. Ее шаги гулким эхом раздались в тишине, чтобы предупредить его о гостье. Хотя каждый из Старков находил здесь покой, Арья нечасто приходила навещать мертвых. Статуя Кейтилин по-прежнему смотрела на нее с укором, а взор отца был устремлен далеко, куда ей было не дотянуться.

Джон стоял напротив статуи Лианны Старк — его настоящей матери — и не отводил взгляд. Он поделился с ней этой тайной под сенью чардрева: рассказал ей, что они друг другу не родные, что его настоящая мать — Лианна, взявшая с отца слово защитить его, что на самом деле его зовут Эйгон Таргариен, и Железный трон по праву его.

_Джон посмотрел на нее выжидающе, но Арья не увидела в его глазах торжества._

_— Тебе не пойдет красный цвет._

_— Арья, это не шутка._

_— Прости, но для меня ты Джон и всегда им будешь. Ты – мой брат, мой друг и, раз так, мой король, и пусть погибнет от моей руки тот, кто попытается оспорить это. Джон ничего не ответил тогда, но губы его дрогнули в улыбке._

— Мне пришлось выслушать проповедь Берика и ворчание Пса, чтобы добраться до тебя, — укорила Арья Джона.

— Я ходил с ними за стеной, они — хорошая компания.

— Тебе уже доложили, верно? Мертвые дойдут до замка к ночи.

— Знаю, поэтому тебе стоит отдохнуть.

— Обязательно, но прежде нам нужно условиться кое о чем, — Арья подступила к брату.

— Нет никаких условий, которые нам следовало бы обсуждать. Ты займешь место лучника и будешь держаться подальше от открытого боя, пока сможешь.

— Джон, ты знаешь, о чем я хочу поговорить. То, что сказали сир Давос и Миссандея…

— Может быть всего лишь красивой легендой, – перебил брат.

Арья задумалась и протянула:

— Говоришь «может», значит, сомневаешься в своей правоте, братец.

— Не передергивай, — голос Джона был тих, но властен, и Арья в очередной раз подметила, как он возмужал. Перед ней стоял не бастард, стыдливо прячущий глаза и изо всех сил цепляющийся за честь, а усталый, очень усталый мужчина, тем не менее, осознающий свою власть.

— Ты знаешь, что я права.

— Нет, не знаю. Никто не знает. Никто не знал, что валирийской сталью можно убить мертвецов, пока нас не загнали в угол. Никто не знал о Короле Ночи, пока его не увидели. Никто не знает, как его убить и возможно ли это. Поэтому о твоей смерти, тем более от моих рук, не может быть и речи!

— Но…

— Я уже умирал, Арья. В этом нет ничего прекрасного, ничего героического и поэтичного, — вновь перебил Джон, теряя терпение. — Я тоже умирала, — тихо сказала Арья, — и ты прав, песни преувеличивают величие смерти.

— О чем ты?

Хотела бы она объяснить. Ее живот, спину, руки и ноги украшало немало шрамов: ее кололи, резали, били. Все эти годы ее уроки были болезненны, но поучительны. Никто ее не сломал, ничто ее не сломало, пока однажды, держа кувшин на встрече безликих, она не пролила каплю вина, услышав, что лорд-командующий Ночного дозора убит.

_Она выдала себя, вздрогнув, но никто не обернулся к ней._

_— Значит, Джон Сноу мертв._

_— Братья ночного дозора закололи своего лорда-командующего. Сейчас его тело стерегут несколько его верных подручных, но скоро дозор будет выбирать себе нового лидера._

_Арья ничего не видела перед собой. Она вцепилась в кувшин и приказала себе стоять твердо, не выказывая слабости. И хотя безликие обсуждали другие дела, упоминая Королевскую Гавань и даже Винтерфелл, в ее голове снова и снова звучало лишь три слова: Джон Сноу мертв, Джон Сноу мертв, Джон Сноу мертв._

_Когда совет закончился, Якен Хгар задержал на ней взгляд, но ничего не спросил. Он отпустил ее, и Арье стоило немалых трудов разжать пальцы и заставить себя переставлять ноги. Она не поняла, как оказалась перед статуей Многоликого бога. В своих мыслях она кричала на него, обвиняла и разбивала его каменную голову об пол, но наяву упала перед ним на колени. Он вернул ей глаза и вывел из тьмы, он показал ей секреты своего дома и объяснил, что это значит – быть никем._

_— Но тебе этого было мало, верно? — тихо вопрошала Арья у статуи. — У меня ничего не осталось: они забрали мать и отца, братьев и сестру, друзей и наставников. Был лишь Джон. Он был моим братом, моим другом, моим учителем. У меня ничего больше нет, кроме имени. Забирай и его. Забирай Арью Старк из Винтерфелла, всю ее забери без остатка. И я обещаю, я буду тебе верной слугой. Тогда впервые она склонилась перед Многоликим в поклоне._

— Ты сказал, что не выжил в ту ночь, — произнесла, наконец, Арья и добавила, горько ухмыльнувшись. — У меня была такая же.

Джон приподнял ее голову за подбородок и заглянул ей в глаза.

— Мы все когда-нибудь умрем. Но сначала мы поживем.

Арья перехватила его запястье и упрямо сдвинула брови.

— Мы попытаемся, Джон. Мы дадим им бой, но если я пойму, что наша погибель близка, я приду к тебе, и ты обнажишь свой меч. Прости меня за эту жестокость, но тебе придется выбирать, — несмотря на жесткость слов, Арья ласково провела по хмурой складке между его бровей. — А пока прими это.

Она протянула ему маленький сверток. Джон удивленно вскинул брови и развернул его. Это оказалась обычная льняная повязка на плечо с ее вышивкой. Когда Джон понял, что она сделала для него, его смех разнесся по крипте.

— Ты вновь взялась за иглу.

— Только ради тебя и только на один раз. Я пропустила твои дни рождения. Многие из них, так что считай это моим подарком. Надо же, а ведь я даже не помню, сколько тебе должно быть сейчас, — Арья растерянно взглянула на брата, который с улыбкой рассматривал повязку.

— Двадцать два. Значит, тебе пошел восемнадцатый год, — в голосе Джона послышалась тоска, от которой закололо в груди. — Поможешь завязать?

В отличие от вышивки, с узлами Арья справлялась прекрасно. Она надежно затянула повязку на плече у брата, молясь про себя всем богам, способным услышать, чтобы та принесла ему удачу. Джон взлохматил ей волосы и крепко поцеловал в лоб.

— Иди, Дени может скоро явиться.

Она замерла на пороге крипты, думая, куда податься. Ей не хотелось неловкой беседы с сестрой, способной обернуться ссорой в такой час, а Бран стал так же далек, как каменная фигура отца. Арья решила коротать время до битвы в одиночестве.

Когда одна стрела вонзилась в древко другой, она услышала шаги. Тяжелая поступь, уверенный шаг и громкое дыхание. Арья улыбнулась уголком губ и вновь натянула тетиву. Стрела со свистом полетела к цели и вонзилась в глаз набитому соломой врагу.

— Не стой там, я тебя слышу.

— Иногда ты меня… — Джендри замолчал, замявшись.

— Пугаю? — ухмыльнулась Арья.

— Скорее заставляешь недоумевать.

Она удобнее перехватила лук и, передразнивая Джендри, спросила:

— Чего пришел? Не видишь, у меня дел невпроворот.

Он лишь улыбнулся и показал ей копье. Оглядев его, Арья поняла, что Уотерс потратил на работу много часов: он подобрал дерево правильной длины и веса, отчего оружие легко вращалось в руках, обещая неминуемую гибель любому, кто подойдет слишком близко. Она увлеченно перебрасывала древко из одной руки в другую, представляя, что бьется с несколькими врагами, и за пару мгновений нанесла соломенной фигуре с полдюжины ударов, отчего та окончательно развалилась.

Арья обернулась к Джендри, но вместо ожидаемой ею настороженности, испуга или неодобрения увидела искреннее восхищение. Уотерс выглядел так, будто пытался отыскать нужные слова, но те не находились.

— Удивлен?

— Я был больше поражен, когда ты надела платье, — стоило отдать ему должное, он быстро приходил в себя.

— С тех пор многое изменилось. Ты, как я слышала, научился не попадаться в руки врагам, а меня теперь так просто не поймаешь.

Они замолчали, слушая далекие голоса людей за стенами замка. Войска готовились встретиться с армией мертвых лицом к лицу.

— Я видела Пирожка. Он нисколько не похудел и работает в таверне. И у него все такой же вкусный хлеб.

Джендри мягко усмехнулся.

— Так и знал, что он устроится лучше всех.

— Что говорить, даже Берик Дондаррион здесь и пьет вместе с Псом. А когда-то я повторяла его имя перед сном, — Арья отложила копье в сторону и облокотилась на стену. — Помнится, я хотела сбежать, а ты собирался остаться с Братством. Даже рыцарем заделался?

— Не всё же всяким Эдрикам Дейнам носить меч. Мальчишка его едва удерживал.

Арья развеселилась, глядя на его сдвинутые брови и сложенные на груди руки.

— Ты всегда был к нему несправедлив. И к себе тоже, — она поймала его недоуменный взгляд и продолжила, — я ведь тогда действительно хотела, чтобы мы были семьей.

— А я прекрасно знал, что это невозможно. Я все еще простой кузнец и бастард в придачу, а ты все еще леди, — не замечая своих шагов, Джендри оказался перед ней.

— Еще несколько недель назад я была никем, человеком без имени и рода. С тех пор немногое изменилось, — сказала Арья, сократив расстояние между их лицами.

Уотерс, казалось, боролся с собой, чтобы не двинуться или вымолвить лишнего слова. Его взгляд метался с ее глаз на ее губы. Наконец, он взял ее ладони в свои, согревая холодные пальцы.

— Я…, — только и выдавил он из себя, напомнив ей Джона, когда тот в юности метался между долгом и желанием.

— Джендри, у нас осталось мало времени.

Выражение его глаз изменилось, и в них мелькнула решимость. Он обхватил широкими теплыми ладонями ее лицо и прильнул к ней в поцелуе. И хоть руки Уотерса были в мозолях, а губы обветрены от вечного холода, Арья впервые ощутила, каково это — наслаждаться поцелуем. В Браавосе она не раз дарила поцелуи людям, каждый из которых после погиб от ее руки, но сейчас от затылка, вдоль по спине и до самых пят ее пробирало незнакомым доселе чувством, которое казалось еще невыносимее, чем боль. Ласки Джендри оказались для нее большим испытанием, чем сражения на мечах и жестокие уроки. К счастью, чем больше терялась она, тем увереннее становился он.

Мельком Арья успела подумать, что, если это ее последние минуты на свете, значит, Многоликий и старые боги смилостивились над ней.

***

Огонь не помог. Всё, на что они надеялись, обернулось пеплом, и тот теперь неслышно поднимался к светлеющему небу. Внезапно наступившая тишина казалась еще страшнее, чем визги мертвых и мольбы живых. Переведя дыхание и отерев кровь с лица, Арья подтянулась на руках и поднялась на крышу одной из башен. Перед ней раскинулась равнина, полная трупов. Дейнерис на Дрогоне парила над землей, выглядывая Короля Ночи. Огонь не помог, но ходоки отступили, а мертвецы застыли в ожидании своего вожака, исчезнувшего в тумане.

Арья не знала, сколько у них осталось времени до того, как он оправится и вновь поднимет мертвецов в атаку. Она прикоснулась к пустой глазнице, из-за которой едва осталась в живых, и оглянулась вокруг в надежде найти Джона. Страх от мысли, что он может быть погребен где-то под холмами мертвых тел, пронзил ее сердце. Брату нельзя умирать, не сейчас и не так. Она осматривала двор и вглядывалась во все лица, что могла разглядеть, смотрела вдаль и искала одинокие фигуры, глядела на небо, ожидая услышать драконий рев. Ничего.

Наконец, за деревьями богорощи Арья приметила лежащего дракона на холме, где когда-то отец казнил преступников. Рейегаль. А рядом с ним Джон. Она поспешила спуститься и пересечь стены замка. Силы давно покинули ее, кровь застилала уцелевший глаз, правая рука вспыхивала болью при любом движении, а ноги она переставляла из чистого упрямства. Арья шла мимо мертвых, переступала через них и карабкалась на их скопища, чувствуя, что где-то Нимерия так же ищет брата.

Джон стоял, осматривая место побоища, и взгляд его был пустым. Он посмотрел на нее так, будто это она явилась за ним вместо смерти. Грудь Рейегаля тяжело вздымалась при каждом вздохе.

— Джон, пора.

— Еще рано, — прошептал он обреченно, — солнце еще не взошло.

Арья потянула его за рукав и поморщилась от боли.

— Вам еще придется биться. Тебе придется, Джон. Огонь не помог, — она почувствовала отчаяние, свое и Нимерии, уловившей, что задумал ее человек.

— А если и это не поможет? — спросил Джон.

— Тогда пусть боги примут нас в своих чертогах, — улыбнулась Арья. — Сегодня, Джон. Сегодня.

Брат сжал рукоять меча и замер, ссутулившись и опустив голову. Она опустила голову ему на грудь.

— Бран сказал мне не так давно: все случившееся с ним было ради того, чтобы сделать его Трехглазым вороном. Все, что случилось с нами, было ради этого. Разве не я мечтала сражаться на мечах, как подобает рыцарям? Не я ли обещала, что не выйду замуж и не рожу детей, как положено уважаемым женщинам? Больше у меня ничего не будет, а тебе еще придется сразиться. Тебе нужен меч, а мечу нужна жертва.

Джон обхватил ее лицо ладонями и выдохнул, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик:

— Хорошо. Хорошо.

Наконец, он поднял Коготь. И хоть подбородок его дрожал, рука держала оружие твердо, как подобает настоящему королю.

— Пусть они запомнят меня, — попросила Арья, снимая с себя доспехи и распуская полы рубахи, — не как леди, но как дочь, сестру и воина. Пусть они запомнят меня такой.

Джон приобнял ее, пригладил волосы и прошептал ей на ухо:

— Они запомнят тебя непобежденной.

Глазами Нимерии она видела бледные лица сира Давоса, сестры и Джендри, который рвался из хватки Пса, выкрикивая ее имя снова и снова. Глазами Нимерии она видела, как лезвие меча прошло через ее грудь. Глазами Нимерии она видела, как обмякла в объятьях Джона, и тот, отбросив меч в сторону, упал вместе с ней на колени.

Арья Старк из Винтерфелла так и не увидела лица смерти, не услышала страдания в вое своей волчицы и в плаче брата, но почувствовала, как луч рассветного солнца коснулся Когтя, и тот засиял. Замерцал, словно водная гладь в летний день, словно искристый снег зимой, словно обещание победы живых над мертвыми.

Так или иначе, человеком, волком или мечом, она будет с Джоном в его последнем бою. Они одолеют тьму вместе.


End file.
